Devil Doom
Devil Doom (デビル ドゥーム, Debiru Dūmu) é o chefe final de Shadow the Hedgehog. Ele é uma criatura gigante de duas cabeças e é a versão mais poderosa de Black Doom. Ele entra nesta forma depois de descobrir o plano secreto de Gerald Robotnik para destruir o Black Comet, mas encontrou seu fim nas mãos de Super Shadow. Aparência Durante a transformação, Black Doom torna-se muito maior e mais intimador do que antes; seu corpo é quase completamente alterado. Os traços físicos da forma original de Black Doom é o Doom Eye e seus chifres horizontais. Ele tem agora duas cabeças em ambos os lados do torso semelhante a imagem de um gárgula, onde o primeiro tem chifres horizontais a marca de Black Doom e o segundo tem um único chifre vertical, e a metade inferior do corpo está enraizada em um grande pedregulho. Ele também tem partes de uma boca horizontal semelhante a de Black Bull, com exceção de uma ausência de uma mandíbula inferior em ambos os lados. Devil Doom não tem olhos próprios, mas Doom Eye troca de lado entre as duas cabeças para dar-lhes a visão. A pele de Devil Doom é vermelha e preta (as cores de pele típica dos Black Arms), e ele parece ter um dedo extra em cada mão. Isso também torna possível para os braços dele operarem a partir de ambos os lados do seu corpo, fazendo seus ombros duplos articulados. Seu tronco também tem espinhos estranhos apontando para baixo. Poderes e Habilidades Após sua transformação de Black Doom, Devil Doom recebe um notável aumento no poder, permitindo-lhe lutar em pé de igualdade com personagens super transformados. Além de reter a habilidade para usar controle de caos, Devil Doom pode respirar fogo, manipular objetos e pedras da cidade abaixo a pairar em torno dele e pode disparar rochas e lasers, possivelmente pelo fogo canalizado através dele, como ele parece ter um olhar ardente. Devil Doom também pode sentir onde Shadow esta, como os seus ataques são da mesma precisão. A maioria do seu corpo, com exceção de seu olho, é invulnerável e não sente dor, mesmo se ele for atingido pelo Chaos Spear carregado. As asas de Devil Doom são de uma forma oval, permitindo o uso igual por ambas as cabeças. Embora suas asas podem ser aleijadas, tornando-o vulnerável a ataques laterais, ele pode colocar uma de suas asas na frente do olho para se proteger. Frases *''Eu lhe dei a vida, e você ainda me desafia? Que assim seja! Você deve pagar por sua ingratidão com dor implacável!'' Curiosidades * Se Shadow desabilitar suas asas, Devil Doom ainda vai ficar no ar. *Devil Doom é um dos poucos chefes finais que não usa o poder das sete esmeraldas do caos para se transformar. Doom diz durante a batalha que ele subestimou o verdadeiro poder das Esmeraldas. *O corpo de Devil Doom é imune a todos os ataques, exceto seu olho, mas se o jogador atirar Chaos Spears em seu corpo, Devil Doom vai sangrar por um curto período de tempo, no entanto, isto não causa dano a ele. **Devil Doom também sangra quando ele está usando o controle do caos. *O grito de Devil Doom no início da batalha é idêntico ao grito de Perfect Chaos em Sonic Adventure. *Uma vez derrotado, o comportamento de Devil Doom é semelhante ao de Metal Overlord. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Black Arms Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Transformações